


You promised me

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere Simon, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: On February 15th 2036 you went missing, on February 16th- Simon was reported missing. Markus and North discover that Simon has a secret hidden in Jericho. You.





	You promised me

You weren’t sure how long you had been in that room. You knew what day it had been when you were kidnapped, but Simon constantly visited you. He would bring you food and take you on a short walk around the ship, but always chained you back up in that room. 4 grey, rusting walls surrounded you, they had since Feb 15th. He was the highlight of your life now. 

 

Simon stepped in the room, looking behind it before closing the door. He always did that, you wondered if there were others who lived there. “How’s my love?” He gave a soft smile as he ran a finger across your cheek. 

 

“I missed you Simon.” He looked over you, his usual inspection of your hands, feet, eyes, and mouth. He didn’t want you to get sick, he would remind you if you questioned him. “It feels like you’ve been gone longer than usual.” You quickly bit your lip. You didn’t want to sound ungrateful.

 

Simon gave a small frown as he gave you the water bottle and a couple sandwiches. You ate them and watched him, hoping he wouldn’t get upset with you. “Someone new showed up. I’ve been having to spend more time with others. He… he wants more for us y/n.” 

 

You drank some of the water before reaching over to hold Simons hand. “What do you mean Simon?”

 

He gave a sigh before unlocking your chains, he helped you stand up and walked with you in circles around the room. “He wants us to take our freedom. I just want you to be safe, here with me.” 

 

You gave a nod, glancing at the door before he sat you back down. “Of course Simon. I’m always safe with you.” He caressed your cheek before leaning in to give you a kiss. 

 

Simon had you lie down on the small bed before he sat down next to you. He moved the chain to the other ankle, softly rubbing the marks from being in them for so long. “We have- something important we’re doing tomorrow y/n. It shouldn’t take too long, but it is going to be dangerous.” He moved his hands up your legs slowly, slowly undressing you then himself. “I love you y/n. I promise you’ll be safe.” He spoke softly as he pushed himself inside you, his body rocking into you as he kissed your lips, your jaw, your neck. 

 

You heard a creak that didn’t sound like the bed and leaned your head back to look. You didn’t recognize the person peering through the slightly open door, but they looked surprised as they watched you and Simon with blue and green eyes. You wondered why they looked so surprised, you kept looking at them as Simon thrust into you, using you for his own pleasure. You weren’t sure how long it lasted this time, but soon Simon had stilled and you could feel him filling you up. When he climbed off of you the person spying left, you picked up your clothes from the ground and dressed yourself. Simon placed a kiss on your head before leaving. “I’ll come back y/n.” 

 

You nodded, watching him close and lock the door behind him. It must have been a couple days, because by the time the door opened again you felt weak and could barely move from the bed. The man from before, with the blue and green eyes let himself in. He handed you a fruit and another water bottle. You bit into the fruit, thankful for anything by that point.

 

“Where’s Simon?” You didn’t question who he was. It wasn’t important to you. 

 

“Something happened to him.” He spoke quickly, not meeting your eyes as he unchained your ankle. “Who are you? How did you get here? How long have you been here?” 

 

You finished the fruit and drank some water. The man pulled out a sandwich from his coat pocket, you unwrapped it and ate that as well- slower this time. “Y/N. Simon brought me here. He rescued me.” You looked up at the man, he was frowning. “I don’t know how long we’ve been here.”

 

“What day did he rescue you?” He looked around the small room as he thought over how little he actually knew of Simon. 

 

You paused before replying. “It was February 15th, 2036. That’s the last time I saw a calendar.” You drank some more water before speaking again, “Simon rescued me. He’s keeping me safe because he loves me.”

 

The man frowned before helping you stand up from the bed. You had to cling to his arm because of how weak your legs felt. “That was two and a half years ago. This isn’t keeping you safe. You’re a prisoner.” He guided you towards the door and you froze, wanting to stop but not strong enough to make him stop. “Come on. You’re safe now.”

 

You looked at the door in terror as he started to open it. “No. Simon promised I would be safe. Simon promised he would come back for me!” You struggled against him. “Please, please I don’t want him to be unhappy with me!” He stopped, both of you standing in the doorway. He was on the outside of the doorframe and you were still inside.

 

You were crying at this point, the tear tracks obvious on your face. The man spoke, this eyes and voice seemed sad. “And what happens if Simon’s unhappy with you?”

 

You looked up and down the hallway, still as close to in the room as his grip would allow. “I get put in the dark room.” He frowned again, and both of you turned to see a small woman standing at the end of the hallway. 

 

“Markus?” She came running down and he,  _ Markus _ , had let go. You quickly dashed back into the room and sat down on the bed. The woman came over to the doorway, she looked  _ horrified _ as she glanced around the room. “Who is this human? What are they doing here?” 

 

“Y/N. Simon brought them here apparently.” He touched the woman's shoulder, leaning in to speak softly to her. You didn’t hear his words to her. You did hear his next words. “Two years ago.” 

 

She gasped and covered her mouth before walking over to you slowly. “You’re safe now Y/N. Simon can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“Simon rescued me.” You looked between the two of them. They didn’t seem to understand. “He was my neighbor. He took me away from there and brought me here. It’s just me and Simon. He loves me, he’s keeping me safe.” 

 

The woman placed a hand on your shoulder, “Simon’s gone. He can’t hurt you. We’ll- We’ll find somewhere safe to take you.”

 

You flinched away from her. “You’re lying! Here is safe. I’m waiting for Simon. This… this is just a test. That’s right. Simon’s just testing me.” You resisted all attempts of being removed from the room, but neither of them tried to carry you out. Most likely they didn’t want you to be stressed even further. They left, saying they would come back later. You laid down on the bed, curled up and waiting for Simon.

 

Hour later you heard screams, shouts, and gunfire. No one came to your room, you stayed on the bed, your back against the wall as you stared at the door. Where was Simon? He promised he would be back. A loud sound rocked the whole room and you could hear more running past the door. After a few minutes you saw water flowing in under the door. 

 

“Simon? Where are you? Simon?! You promised me! You promised me!” You shouted as you ran through the cold water and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge even as you pounded against the door. You sank to your knees and cried as the icy water surrounded you.


End file.
